Phantom's Castle
by Neferi Makara
Summary: A dark forest surrounding a mysterious castle. A young heiress with a burning sense of adventure. A strange man with a connection to her past. A/U, rated T to be safe, may change to M, but that's unlikely. I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL STORY! NOTHING MORE!
1. How I Met Him

The first thing I saw when I opened up my eyes was the moon. It was a bright emerald green, and I could see no stars in the sky. I was in the middle of a forest, and I saw a dark, imposing castle nearby. It had a large moat, many turrets, and appeared a bit run down. There was no denying it. The castle was old with a capital "o". It seemed to glow with an eerie, otherworldly green light. Somehow, I was drawn to the strange place. Maybe it was my fascination with the dark, or maybe it was my curiosity, but whatever it was, it drew me to the dark palace.

Now, I don't usually act on impulse like that. After all, I am a twenty-one-year-old woman living in the twenty-first century. There is no way that I am going to let some man have control over me. If a man tells me that I can't do something, I set out to prove him wrong. But at the same time, I'm not exactly what you would call a tomboy. I wear makeup from time to time, I wear skirts, and I fix my hair. But I'm not a stereotypical girl, despite my mother's insistence to wear pastel dresses and sunny colors. But, something pulled me toward the castle, although I may have just been trying to get out of the open.

When I got to the moat, the drawbridge was already down, as if I had been expected. When I entered, I saw that the torches were lit with a green flame, which cast an unnervingly cold light on the passageway. The torches were lit in what seemed to be a path, winding snakelike through the palace. The trail ended in front of a large cast iron door. It opened when I came near, into a throne room. Upon a pedestal at the back of the room stood a throne, black and green, with a smirking young man sitting on it. The boy had white hair and was wearing a tailored black suit, with white shirt, boots, and tie. But the most incredible thing of all was the color of his eyes. They were glowing an eerie green. He seemed to hold himself very regally, but at the same time, he had a childlike look in his eye, that of a grade school child who has been given a new toy, with just a hint of malevolence. It scared me.

"So," he said, acting bored, though he was clearly amused by something. "You've finally arrived."

Naturally, I was angry with him. I didn't even know his name, and he was acting as if I should have been there hours ago! How medieval can you get?

"Now you listen here mister," I threatened, finally finding my voice. "I don't know who the heck you think you are but-"

"The name's Phantom." He responded, his smirk growing. He stood up, and strolled over to me, though he didn't make a sound. He stood behind me, and whispered in my ear "Welcome to my castle Samantha." I shivered, half from the feeling of his breath on my ear, and half from the fact that he knew my name.

I stepped away from him, making him chuckle darkly. "Oh, don't worry sweetheart. I won't do anything to you." He glided over to me and grabbed my hand, forcing me to follow him.

He led me down the halls, and the torches lit as he passed by. He led me through the winding passageways to a dark wooden door. It opened with a flick of his wrist, and he bowed mockingly. "Ladies first." He said, grinning wickedly, and gestured for me to enter before him. I did so, stepping into a room with a lovely twin bed, draped with violet curtains for privacy if I so wished it. There was a vanity table made of dark wood, with a matching wardrobe. I opened the wardrobe, only to be greeted by a lovely black silk nightgown, and a violet satin robe. I raised one of my eyebrows at him, for they were both my size, as if they were made for me and me alone.

"I imagine that you are quite tired." He said. "Or, if you wish, we can have dinner before you go to bed. It's your choice." He handed me a pewter bell. "If you want anything- a bedtime story, a new dress, food, or just company, ring that bell, and I will be by your side in an instant." He took my hand in his, fell to one knee, and kissed the back of my hand. "Your wish is my command, Samantha." Then, he vanished. Not walked out of the room, but vanished.

He was right though. I was tired. So, I changed into the nightgown, washed off my makeup (how does this castle have modern plumbing?) and slipped into the soft, fleecy sheets. It was like sleeping in a fluffy cloud, and I soon slipped into the darkness known as sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke up, and was surprised to see that Phantom was at the side of my bed, with a silver tray. "Your breakfast, my lady." He said, placing it on the bedside table. "This morning, we have toast and margarine, along with a cup of midnight black coffee, and pancakes with blueberries and blackberries."

I was incredulous. He was feeding me my favorite foods! How he had figured out what I liked to eat, I had no idea. I tasted it, and it was better than anything I had ever tasted. I looked over at him. He seemed distracted.

"I've figured out what you are." I said. He smirked, teasing me.

"Oh? And what am I, princess?" he asked, taunting me with his eyes.

I moved to sit next to him. I could feel him tense up at the feel of my body next to his. I smirked, and said "You're pale, can light torches just like that," I snapped my fingers. "and you have glowing eyes." He looked at me curiously, wondering what I would say. I leaned close enough to whisper in his ear.

"You're a ghost." I said, wondering about what his reaction would be.

He stood, with an evil smirk on his lips. "Yes," he said, his voice frighteningly alluring. "I am a ghost. But I am more than that." He spread his arms and floated above the bed. "I am the king of the ghosts, I am the lord of the night, and," he turned to me, a hungry grin on his face. "I am your childhood friend."

My eyes widened as I remembered a boy with black hair, tan skin, and brilliant blue eyes. I remembered an old friend whose ghost hunting family had been driven out of our hometown. My lips parted, and what came out of my mouth was the whisper of a name that I never thought I'd say again.

"Danny?"


	3. Chapter 3

I never expected what happened next.

He kissed me. He kissed me hard and hungry, with a passion that no human could have. While I was surprised by what happened, I can't say that I didn't like it. It was dark and alluring, with a bitter undertone of the cruelty he had shown me. The evil that was evident in his eyes was enough for me to gasp, giving him an opening to slip his tongue past the defenses of my lips and teeth, exploring the wet cave that he had claimed as his own.

I felt a clawed hand on my waist, and I wanted to be pulled close, I really did, but I hadn't seen Danny in seven years. I was only fourteen when he and his parents were yanked from the community. I pushed against his chest, showing him that though I had enjoyed the kiss, it was moving too fast for my liking. He reluctantly removed his mouth from my now bruised lips, looking at me with a sad, kicked puppy look in his eyes.

"Phantom…" I whispered, hoping to bring the ghost king that had greeted me the night before back to the surface. True, he scared me, but what Danny was attempting scared me even more.

I saw the cruelty slowly seep back into his piercing beryl eyes, giving him the same look of malevolence that I had originally been greeted with.

"Am I that terrible, Princess?" he grinned, revealing white fangs that scared the heck out of me. "I just want to show you a good time. Won't you let me?" he whispered huskily in my ear.

Once I untangled myself from his arms, I told him to get out of my room so that I could get changed. I when I opened the wardrobe, I saw a stylishly gothic princess dress which I slipped on, and found eyeliner and lipstick on the vanity table, along with a silver tiara, embedded with dark amethysts, which I decided to pass on. I went through the castle, looking for Phantom to talk to him. Almost immediately, I remembered the bell he'd given me. I rushed up to my room and grabbed the bell. No sooner had it started ringing then I heard a whispered "boo." I probably jumped a foot in the air, and Phantom caught me, with his signature smirk adorning his face. He laughed, a bone-chilling sound. His face was contorted into one that I would expect of a comic-book villain, and I just scowled, angry at the fact that my fear was giving him such sick joy.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha. Very funny Mr. Ghost King. Glad that my fear is so funny to you." I griped sarcastically.

"It's hilarious." He laughed. Then, as soon as it had come, the delight in his eyes diminished, leaving me with an evil, cruel ghost. He then phased us through the floor, flying through the halls with me in his clutches, probably looking like one of those wimpy little princesses you see in movies, the one who is kidnapped by an evil monster. Heck, that's practically what I was. A rich little heiress with a burning sense of adventure, and now I'm in a castle owned by the king of ghosts. Lovely.

He flew us to the throne room, and I saw that there was a new throne, one that looked just like the other, but instead of green, the accents were purple. I stared at it, wondering who it was for. I soon got my answer. He seated me on the chair, and then placed the tiara on my head. It was clear what he expected me to be.

"I'll warn you now." I said. "I won't be an obedient little girl for you. I will fight you, no matter what." He shut me up with a kiss, and I struggled to break free.

"Don't you understand?" he asked when he had broken the kiss. "I don't want a fragile little flower. I want someone who will fight me for all eternity. I want someone who will push the limits of our relationship. I want someone who can love me for me, not because I'm a king, because of what they see me as." He placed kisses on my cheek, my ear, and my jaw bone. "I want you."

"But I'm human." I pointed out. "What will your subjects think? You are the king of ghosts, and yet you're taking a human wife? Will that be allowed?" I admit, I was stalling. I knew what he could do as king. If he wanted to, he could order anyone who questioned him destroyed.

"You think I haven't thought of that?" he questioned. "You think I've just been sitting around here twiddling my thumbs all these years? No ghost can compare to you, and believe me, they've tried. You will be my queen, whether they like it or not." He nuzzled his nose into my hair. "I'm not going to lose you again." He whispered, his voice cracking.


	4. Help please!

Hey, everyone. Thanks for reading Phantom's Castle. Sadly, I am having major writer's block. So, if you have any ideas on where this story should go, private message me. I look forward to your responses.

Neferi Makara


End file.
